


FBCC slaves!

by camicole



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Collars, Dildos, Drag, F/F, F/M, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Pedophilia, Pranks, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Tags May Change, Voodoo doll, handjobs, leads, this is so fucked up lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camicole/pseuds/camicole
Summary: exactly what the title says! I'm new, so go easy on me! UWU
Relationships: Chum Chum/Fanboy (Fanboy & Chum Chum), Fanboy/Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum), Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason & Sigmund, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Kyle/Sigmund

Kyle crawled on his hands and knees, and head ducked shamefully under the burning stares of the students of Milkweed. Sigmund tugged his slave along on a lead, smirking arrogantly as he tugged his property along. It was often that a sorcerer owned an elf slave, but not another wizard. There were no legal ramifications for owning a wizard but was frowned upon by a few prudes who believed in freedom for all.

Kyle was completely naked, his limp cock and full balls swinging pathetically between his legs, overly exposed to gawking eyes.

“Is that Kyle?” He heard some bystander ask.

“The Thomason lad! I knew he was a little bitch!”

Kyle flushed with shame and humiliation. He didn’t know that losing a magical bet to Sigmund would mean surrendering his rights to Sigmund too!

“I think we ought to show the populace who you belong to, Kyle.”

Kyle obeyed and sat on his knees and held his hands against his chest like a dog. Sigmund unsheathed his impressive cock, and Kyle took it without question, the girth stretching his mouth. The students gasped as the once proud and domineering Kyle Bloodworth Thomason sucked his rival’s dick. It was humiliating, but Kyle’s own dick betrayed him, hardening between his legs.

Sigmund chuckled at the slightly younger lad. “Deeper, Kyle. You call zat a blowjob?”

Kyle closed his eyes and groaned, pushing his head forward to take more of the member down his slender throat. Sigmund’s grin broke as he threw his head back and moaned. “Zat’s more like it.”

The students began to form a circle around Kyle and Sigmund, jeering, and hooting.

Sigmund grabbed Kyle’s head and started thrusting relentlessly. Kyle gasped and gagged at the harshness.

“Fuck…Yes!” Sigmund shoved himself as deep as possible. Kyle’s eyes rolled back as Sigmund’s sperm erupted into his mouth. “Don’t waste a single drop,” the sorcerer groaned. “Drink it all, my slave.” Kyle didn’t have a choice. He lost all rights, and he swallowed everything.

A student who had been watching nearby stroked himself to orgasm and sprayed his load right on Kyle.

He was now covered in cum. His cock twitched, and Sigmund pressed the sole of his boot against it.

“I bet you could cum just like this,” Sigmund laughed. “Go on.”

Kyle obeyed and ground against the boot until he came. The crowd howled with laughter.

A wizard approached from behind and plunged his dry cock into Kyle’s pink hole. Another shoved Kyle’s face into the mud, and another laughed and poked at his genitals with a wand. Sigmund watched over the spectacle with pride. Milkweed was now a place Kyle wished he could wipe from his memory forever.

“My life is over,” Kyle thought brokenly. “I am truly nothing more than Sigmund’s property.”

A/N: ~~OMFG this is so fucked :P I'm so so sorry Kyle I love you!~~


	2. Fanboy/Everyone face eating aliens from planet X!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited a little!

Fanboy fell on his back, a set of hands forcing his shoulders down while another two held down his legs. He gasped and lurched, but the hands held fast. Yo stepped over him, relishing in the frazzled presence of her uninvited guest. She smirked, resting a foot on either side of his waist, pressing insistently. Fanboy stared up at Yo, anxious as her eyes trailed down his body.

Why Fanboy had chosen to dress so scantily to blend in was a mystery to Yo. The tube top, the ruffled skirt that flashed more than what was decent when he moved. She giggled.

“You think you’re the cutest boy?”

Fanboy blushed. She was referring to earlier, when the girls had gushed over their attractive picks, and Fanboy had nominated, well, himself.

“U-U-Uhhhh…”

“You make for a weird-looking girl, you know that?”

Fanboy shook his head, his knees knocking together with fear. Marsha chuckled darkly and forced Fanboy onto his knees. He yelped, his wig sliding off and falling directly into Cher’s hand. The girls squealed with laughter. Francine stepped before Fanboy, hands on her hips.

“This boy breached our turf!” She shouted. “He must be punished!”

Fanboy quaked with fear. From where Chum Chum was tied up, he cried in panic. “Is t-this the part where y-you eat my face?”

Francine rolled her eyes.“No, you idiot.”

Fanboy smiled. “O-Oh! That’s a relief.” Francine stepped closer and lifted her skirt, revealing her bare privates. Fanboy stared. Uhhhhhhhhh what. He blushed and salivated as the rest of the girls giggled and cheered.

“Lick it,” Francine ordered, a grin growing on her freckled face. When Fanboy didn’t move right away, Francine forced his face against her crotch, ignoring his protests. He struggled at first, but then she felt the tip of his tongue touch her folds. “Good start, Fagboy,” she snickered sarcastically. “What, you never eat out a girl before? You suck dicks instead?”

“NNNNG!”

“Then prove it and lick harder.”

Fanboy hesitated, his teary eyes staring pathetically up at the girl. She felt no pity and tightened her grip around the back of his head. “Do it, or I’ll make Chum Chum do it.” That was a lie since this was all Fanboy’s idea, but he didn’t know that. He looked over. Sadly at his best friend, humiliation going in his gut at the fact that Chum chum was going to witness him doing this.

Whimpering, Fanboy gave her pussy a small lap.

Ah…Much better,” Francine sneered. Encouraged, Fanboy continued, his licks growing faster and harder. He just wanted her to cum faster so this could end. Francine gasped with surprise at the sudden pleasure and when the fanboy grabbed her thighs to keep himself up. He was getting into it now, making small moans and hardening between his legs. Chum Chum stared, growing hot.

Yo noticed Fanboy's arousal and lifted the skirt to reveal the small bulge in his panties. She giggled and pointed it out to the other girls.

“Fanboy's hard for you, Francine! Look, he likes licking you!”

Francine rolled her eyes through the pleasure and moaned loudly as Fanboy licked her into a powerful orgasm. She shoved her hips forward and squealed when he flicked his tongue against her clit. Finally, she moved away, crotch covered in spit and orgasmic juice.

Fanboy panted and licked his lips, tasting her on his lips. His face was like a tomato and sweating like a dog in heat. His makeup was also smeared.

Lupe’s turn!” Cher cheered with her squad. The girls all hooted and clapped as Lupe approached. Fanboy squirmed as Lupe lifted her skirt to reveal not a pussy, but a dick. Fanboy’s jaw dropped and Chum Chum gasped. Juhhhhhhh. It was big and hard, and nobody else seemed surprised that Lupe had one at all! He clamped his mouth shut and his cock embarrassingly stayed hard even though he didn’t want to put his lips on that!

Lupe nudged her penis against his stubborn lips and frowned when he turned his head away.

Marsha growled and forced Fanboy to stand on his hands and knees, his skirt flashing his panties. “Suck it!” She ordered and slapped his rump. Scared of Marsha, Fanboy finally parted his lips. Lupe wasted no time and shoved herself into his mouth. Fanboy gasped around the girth, tears falling down his face as it reached the back of his throat. In reflex, he tried to push Lupe away, but the other girls grabbed his hands and held them captive.  
"I want you to look me in the eye while you swallow my load," Lupe smirked. She grabbed him by the ears once more before slamming into the boy's mouth as far as it could go. He felt as if he was going to gag, and sputtered against the cock pressed down his throat. “AYE YES!” Lupe screamed, releasing her burning cum down Fanboy’s throat. She slowly removed her cock all slathered with saliva and cum, and fanboy hunched and gasped for air.  
When Fanboy lifted his head Lupe smeared her cock all over his face, slathering it with juices.

Then, Nancy approached, unbuckling her pants and revealing herself. Fanboy had no choice but to lick her to orgasm too. Then Cher’s two squad members, then Yo, who made fun of his twitching organ the whole time. It was humiliating but arousing. On his hands and knees at the mercy of these girls, Fanboy felt more turned on than ever.

Then it was Marsha’s turn, but instead of oral, she approached with a massive strap on dildo, complete with a bottle of white liquid and a large turkey baster. Fanboy’s eyes widened. She wasn’t going to shove that in his mouth was she? She wasn’t. Instead, Marsha circled him like a lion circling a gazelle. Then, without warning, she tore away his panties and shoved his head to the ground before lining up her length with his tight little virgin entrance.

“Marsha? Marsha? Wait Marsha NOO~AAHHHHH!” He screamed as she took his entrance, shoving her rod over halfway in. He squirmed bucking his hips, his cock twitched and a spurt of precum came out. Marsha cackled and began to fuck him hard and fast.

Chum Chum watched, his mouth open. He couldn’t believe what was happening, and he couldn’t believe the tingle in his leggings either, watching his friend get fucked.

Marsha sped up and Fanboy stretched to accommodate her girth. He drooled wide-eyed and openmouthed, his cheek pressed into the carpet. To make matters worse, Yo began snapping pictures of him with her cellphone, laughing like it was all a joke.

“De-De-DELETE AAAA!” Fanboy screamed.

Marsha grabbed Fanboy’s head and forced him up onto his knees and rested her chin on his shoulder. His skirt had ridden up, revealing his poor neglected boner, which bounced with the force of Marsha’s thrusts right in the view of all the girls. Yo laughed and snapped another pic while Fanboy panted and moaned, the pain turning to pleasure as Marsha’s toy pounded against his prostrate.

“He actually likes it?” Cher cackled, and the girls all joined in, pointing at his poor drooling cock.

“Of course he does, he’s a nasty little freak,” Marsha growled and gave his rear a hard smack. Yo oohed and made sure to capture the large red handprint on his cheek as a result of Marsha’s treatment. To their surprise, Fanboy moaned loudly, his member releasing a small spurt of precum. “OOOOhhh"

“What the? What kind of revenge punishment is this?” Marsha yelled. “He isn’t supposed to enjoy it!”

“OOHH! Wait wait, I know what’ll make him scream,” Yo giggled, grabbing a pink dildo, the same size as Marsha’s.

Marsha’s eyes widened and her nasty grin grew. “I like the way you think. Let’s own this bitch.”

Fanboy whimpered as the girls dragged him to the center of the room and tore his clothes until they were little more than rags hanging off him. Then, they knocked him onto his back, revealing his exposed front. Lupe sat behind, holding his head back and forcing her fingers into the corners of his mouth. Fanboy moaned helplessly, especially when they forced his legs to spread wide and reveal his stretched, glistening entrance.

Yo gave her phone to Nancy to take pictures, gave Fanboy a sweet smile, and shoved her pink dildo right into his entrance. Marsha did the same, shoving her dildo right beside Yo’s and stretching Fanboy’s hole even more. He screamed, the pain licking his insides but feeling so good at the same time. His penis twitched, looked like a leaky faucet.

“UUUGHN” he moaned, eyes rolling back. He was humiliatingly on the verge of cumming but could not do so until his penis was caressed. “Please… Please touch…”

Yo laughed as the other girls retched in disgust. “Uh, yeah. Like we’re ever going to touch THAT.” She pointed to his member. “You don’t deserve it.”

“That’s right,” Marsha hissed like a snake. “Instead, we’re going to fuck you until you bleed.”

Fanboy gasped. “W-W-What! You-You can’t say that word!”

“What, bleed?”

“No, f-ffff…”

Marsha groaned. “Oh, shut up, you little bitch boy.”

Cher knelt down with another dildo in her hand. “Do you like blue, Fanboy?”

Fanboy swallowed hard and shook his head.

“TOO BAD.”

Yet another dildo forced its way into his abused hole, causing his to scream. Lupe shoved her fingers deeper into his mouth kind of muffling him. Fanboy felt like he was being ripped open with all three dildos plunging in and out of his body. But despite the pain, he felt pleasure is his penis, which throbbed and begged for attention. Francine sneered and grabbed a nearby ruler.

She pressed the plastic flat surface to the head of Fanboy’s penis and asked sarcastically, “Should I do it?”

The girls all laughed. “No way! Make him hump your leg!”

Francine gagged at the idea. “How about I make him hump a pillow instead.”

So Nancy got a pillow from Yo’s bed. Yo frowned. “Oh come on Nan. I sleep on that every night.”

Nancy just shrugged and placed the pillow beside Marsha, who was moving her hand even faster. Fanboy was bleeding now, a trickle of red falling out of his loosened ass. He was crying and moaning at the same time, begging for more but also for them to stop.

“Final stage!” Marsha yelled. She grabbed all three dildos and yanked them out of Fanboy, causing him to gasp like a beached fish. His tunnel was now very open. It tried to clench close, but couldn’t. “Can we make Chum Chum fuck him?”

“No!” Yo scolded the other girl. “He’s mine.” She winked at Chum Chum, and he felt like barfing.

‘Boo, you’re such a bore.” Marsha groaned. “Wait, I have a good idea.” She fisted the back of Fanboy’s head and carried the poor boy over where Chum Chum was sitting and forced him to get on his hands and knees again. Chum Chum watched, feeling sick as his best friend humped the air, trying to get relief.

“Lupe isn’t the only girl with a cock,” Marsha cackled and motioned for Cher to come over. The cheerleader obeyed and lifted her skirt. Fanboy’s heart fell. Of course, she had a penis, and it was even bigger than Lupe’s. “You’re lucky we prepared you for this. She would’ve torn you open if we didn’t.”

Fanboy whimpers and gushes for air. His hands clawed uselessly at the carpet. “P-Please…” His gaping hole clenched as Cher pressed her tip against it and slid in. Lupe doubled the trouble and shoved her newly erect cock right in Fanboy’s throat. Tears sprang to his eyes as he was used like a bitch right in front of Chum Chum. He wanted to talk to his friend, but couldn’t with the dick in his mouth. He felt like he was being speared on both ends.

“Say it to Chum Chum! Say, “ Chum Chum, I love it." Tell him now!”

Fanboy sputtered around the cock, and Lupe thankfully took it out. He gagged and gasped, but his relief was short-lived as Lupe shoved her cock right in along with Chers.

“You like that?” Cher giggled.

Fanboy knew his reputation was already destroyed. What could admitting that he liked being screwed do? “Y-Yeah!” He wailed. “H-Harder!”

Marsha groaned. “He’s not supposed to like it!"

Chum Chum blinked back tears as his best friend's dignity unraveled. He couldn’t believe Fanboy was letting them get away with this, and actually begging for more!

Finally, as soon as it started, it ended. Lupe and Cher groaned and erupted right into the confines of Fanboy’s ass, filling it to the brim. He whimpered, feeling the hot liquid slosh around in his guts as they slowly pulled out, only to be replaced by a plug Marsha shoved into his abused hole. Chum Chum closed his eyes. The plug read **"Property of Galaxy Hills".** The girls just about howled with laughter.

Fanboy’s dignity and disguise were in tatters. Yo didn't show concern for the boy and took more pictures instead. To add insult to injury, Marsh took the jar of white liquid and the turkey baster and splurted it all over Fanboy, marking him up until he was dripping with cum. He felt dirty, worthless, used, but his traitorous cock was straining to cum. Marsha sneakily offered him the pillow, but Yo snatched it away.

“Like he's using **my** pillow," she snapped. “He can hump yours.”

Marsha shrugged and gave Fanboy her pillow. Mind blank and only focused on the mounting pleasure, he mounted it right away in front of everyone. He felt complete with the hot semen in his butt and the plug and the humiliation, and it only took a few short thrusts for him to fall over the edge and orgasm. A light amount of semen spurted out from the tip and sprinkled the pillow. The load wasn't impressive, probably due to his age, but it was the most powerful peak he’d ever reached in his life. Every note of pleasure rocked through his used body like an orchestra. The girls watched both fascinated and amused. When his nerves began to settle, Fanboy rolled over onto his back with a moan, completely spent. The cool air against his wet crotch felt good in the afterglow. He didn’t even feel Yo take a black permanent marker and scribble something on his pelvis, but he heard the girls giggle and Chum Chum sniffling.

Marsha held a mirror for him so he could see: **SLAVE.** There were also arrows pointing down to his twitching, spent penis, and there were even x's sketched onto his hips.

Yo clapped. “Good job, slave,” she giggled. “Now, you’re everyone's’ to use.”

Fanboy stood with a groan, his knees wobbling and his abused hole clenching around the plug. A stream of semen escaped around the plug and dripping down his inner thigh.

“You’re going to walk home like that, naked,” Nancy added. Chum Chum paled. There was no way-

“Y-Yes,” Fanboy whispered. 

"Good slave. Now, what do you say?"

“T-Thank you?”

“For?”

“L-Letting me live.”

The girls burst out laughing. “OMG, he’s such an idiot!" Cher shrieked.

"You're lucky," Marsha growled.

“Go on, slave," Yo whispered, batting her eyelashes. "Go outside and show every single person what you are, and we'll fuck you again some time.”

Chum Chum was horrified. Fanboy wouldn’t actually-

“Y-Yes. Thank you.” Fanboy’s mind was broken in. "I-I'm a slave."


	3. fanboy/everyone face eating aliens from planet X part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continued chapter from the last one! I think I want to add another Sigmund and Kyle one too! I got a little writing help and had more time to work on this! UWU Please like or I’ll be really sad. :(

"Waaahhh,” Chuggy moaned and Fanboy cried as he felt another load fill his hole. Chuggy slowly pulled his member out and the next person took his place. Fanboy wasn’t sure how many times he’d been fucked now, either by dildos or real cocks, male or female. He’d lost count after the sleepover night.

"Can't believe he was a slut this whole time." Mike laughed from the crowd around them. Fanboy felt a new wave of shame wash over him. Drool dripped from his mouth and his hips twitched. He felt another cock replace the one that left while he groaned in pain and pleasure. Duke laughed as he slammed his cock in and out of the quivering male underneath him. “Lupe was right. He likes it! What a stupid slut!”

"Say cheese, Fanboy." Duke taunted as he took a video. “This one’s going to the girls.” Fanboy couldn't even protest as he felt Cheech's cock also find its way into the entrance. “Now say “I’m a whore and I like getting pounded”.”

Fanboy tried shaking his head no but Cheech slapped his cheek hard, leaving another red mark. ‘A-A-Ahh-AH! I-I-I’m a-a… wh-whoooorrree.” He moaned, utterly humiliated as his teary cheek rubbed the cold floor. “I-I-I like getting p-pounded…”

Duke burst out laughing and continued to film. “He admitted it! I’m posting this.”

"FFFFfffuck, yeah!" Cheech groaned as he continued to thrust with Duke. Fanboy cried out in pleasure until a new cock was shoved down his throat.

“You like it, huh?" Mike sneered as he roughly thrust his dick in and out of Fanboy's mouth. "Yeah, that's right, you like this cock, don't you?" Fanboy felt as if his body and mind were not in sync as he felt another thick load fill him up inside and a pair of balls slapping persistently against his chin. His own dick throbbed, the knot in his abdomen tightening as he felt the sensations wracking throughout his body. “You sad Chum Chum left you here with us? Too bad he won’t play with you anymore.” Fanboy squeezed his eyes shut. Ever since he became a slave, Chum Chum refused to be with him in public. At home he was comforting, but in school, all bets were off.

“We should get Lenny, no, Boog to pound him.”

“No way, not Boog. That guy’s prolly 30 inches long!”

Mike sneered. “Yeah, but have you seen the slave's butthole? If it can take three of us, it can take his cock.”

Fanboy screamed around the member in his mouth, a spurt of precum shooting out of his penis. 

It wasn't long before he heard Mike gasp and felt the ropes of semen shooting into his mouth. It was hot and sticky and clung to his throat when he tried to swallow.

Duke hissed as he buried his cock deeper inside of him after Cheech had pulled away. Fanboy's eyes rolled back as he felt the head rub relentlessly against his prostate, moaning louder and louder with every movement. His voice was sore, but he continued to whimper with every rough thrust into his dirtied body.

"Stupid whore." Mike grinned as he pulled his cock out of Fanboy's mouth, a string of saliva and cum keeping the two attached. “This is allllll you're good at, isn't it, you useless dork?” Fanboy closed his eyes as he felt his own release draw near. "Answer me!"

“HNN, yeah, yeah!” He wailed. "Y-Yes, M-Master!"

Duke growled as he came inside of Fanboy's upturned ass, cum leaking as he pulled out. Mike moved over and bucked his hips forward, burying himself without a warning. Fanboy moaned, arching his back at the familiar feeling of fullness. The group laughed at Fanboy when they saw how he started rocking his hips against Mike’s cock in a futile attempt for this to finish faster. He felt pathetic, his useless dick drooling between his legs beneath him as he was used as a toy.

"He can't even control himself, see?" Fankylechum mistook as Mike roughly grabbed his hips to stop his bouncing. Fanboy cried out against Fankylechum's cock as a hand landed a hard smack on his upturned ass, then a few more from the other boys. His pained grunts soon turned to moans once Mike began bucking his hips into the smaller boy, roughly burying himself. Fanboy screamed from each thrust, allowing himself to succumb to the overwhelming pleasure being brought onto him.

Fanboy moaned at each sensation, the feeling of fullness at each hole, both occupied by large cocks buried deep inside of him. The cum from the past cocks filling his holes to the brim.

  
Mike shouted as he spilled his seed inside of the moaning boy, Fankylechum cumming afterward. Fanboy felt weak as his arms gave out from under him, his cheek resting painfully against the dirty floor, his bright red behind held up high in the air for everyone to see. Cum leaked from his open tunnel down his quaking thighs and over his genitals. Cheech was nice enough to pump Fanboy's rod. He orgasmed with a loud cry and spurt his cum onto the floor, his hole clenching around empty air.

"OOOOOOohhhhh... Th-thank you, Master," he whimpered.

Duke moved in closer with his camera to capture it all.

Fanboy whimpered as someone shoved a familiar plug into his hole. Cheech pushed him over so he laid on his back, panting and groaning. Chris scribbled the faded phrase **SLAVE** on his pelvis with permanent ink.

"Keep the plug," Duke snickered in his ear. The boys scattered, leaving him stark-naked in the middle of an empty classroom, just like girls had. He didn’t bother getting up. Duke closed his phone and winked at the former class clown. “And next week, maybe you'll make us some money at the Frosty Mart. Bye, Fagboy!”

Fanboy groaned as he stood, a splash of cum sputtering from his anus and wetting the floor. He moaned at the feeling and put his costume back on over his cum-covered body. His rump was so sore from the rough treatment of his classmates and he was walking with a limp. He looked at his reflection in the window and saw that they'd graffitied his suit too. Right above his ass like a trampstamp: **cum dumpster**. He was in for it now.


	4. Fanboy/Kyle  visit galaxy hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fankyle fankyle fankyle fankyle fankyle fankyle fankyle fankyle fankyle fankyle fankyle fankyle fankyle!

“M-Master! Oh, Master, please!” Kyle whined softly, thrusting his naked hips into the air like a randy dog. “Can’t we?” Sigmund, sitting comfortably on his plush throne-like reading chair, pretended to consider, tapping his chin with his nails. Kyle waited, gripping Sigmund’s arm and kneeling. Sigmund gazed into those wide, glazed eyes and grinned. He was proud that he’d properly broken Kyle with the trip to Milkweed. He’d managed to get at least twenty other wizards to fuck Kyle senseless. Now Kyle had no desire to go back.

It was time to visit Galaxy Hills and show Kyle’s new “friends” what had become of him.

So, with a wave of his arm, they transported straight there.

Sigmund snapped his fingers and Kyle obediently kneeled at his side and displayed his throat. Sigmund purred and buckled the collar around his slave’s neck and attached the leash. A crowd of people began to gather, watching curiously.

Sigmund took advantage of that and shouted, “Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, ze first of its kind: a wizard slave! Vant to pound? Play a round!” Kyle felt shame flood through his heart as he lifted his hips and presented his tight hole and soon his face was as red as his hair. The crowd whispered amongst themselves. They sounded uncertain.

“I doubt anyone would want to touch **that** thing,” a man commented. “Look at its teeth!” Kyle’s shoulders hunched and Sigmund’s eyes hardened. He didn’t like people, and if they insulted his slave, he would do something terrible.

“Wait! We have something!”

Sigmund stared in surprise as the crowd parted and Yo appeared. She was walking and leading Fanboy along on a leash. He was completely naked, panting, and sweating. Fastened to his cock was a small vibrator, switching on and off at random, and a large plug was inserted up his anus. In his mouth was a red ball gag. They stopped in front of Sigmund and Yo showed him off. Kyle stared at Fanboy and they both gasped at each other.

“If you’re looking for someone to spend money on, this is the town slave. He’ll fuck anything. Men, women, wizards, and witches.”

Sigmund frowned skeptically at the human. “Hm. Does he do oral?”

“All kinds,” Yo confirmed, “right, Slaveboy?”

“YYSSS, MSHTRSS,” Fanboy mouthed around the gag, drooling.

Sigmund smiled. “I suppose that vill do. Kyle, if zhou would?”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Kyle obeyed, crawling on his hands and knees to the other slave as Yo removed his ball gag. Fanboy looked miserably aroused. It looked as if he hadn’t cum in days and every time the vibrator switched off, he would cry out in frustration.

Kyle smiled sympathetically and gently removed the vibrator. Fanboy was about to whine, but then Kyle replaced it with his lips, licking gently at first, but then intensely sucking, kissing, and sometimes even nipping at the neglected erection. Fanboy gasped with his eyes wide in astonishment at the male between his legs pleasuring his cock. It felt amazing! He was going to cum in mere seconds!

“Vait!” Sigmund ordered and Kyle removed his mouth. Fanboy yelled in frustration and thrust his hips hard begging for release. Sigmund looked at Yo. “Can your slave do the same for mine?” Yo clapped her hands. “Of course! Go ahead, Slaveboy!”

Fanboy obeyed immediately, shoving Kyle to the ground and lining his cock up with Kyle’s mouth and Kyle’s cock up with his mouth. From there, he pleasured Kyle relentlessly, groaning and slurping messily and he took the member down his throat. Kyle gasped. It was very different from how Sigmund gifted him a rare blowjob because Sigmund was slow and sensual. Fanboy was taking him down to the back of his throat already!

Yo smiled proudly as she filmed them with her phone. “We trained him to deepthroat.” Sigmund shook his head, impressed.

Kyle stared at the engorged, desperate member dangling above his face and carefully placed it in his mouth. It was hot, wet, and hard, a bit smaller than Sigmund’s but longer. It only took a few hard sucks and Fanboy was wailing around his dick in ecstasy, his face breaking as he shoved his member deep down Kyle’s throat, his balls tightening against his body. Kyle came second later because of the vibrations from Fanboy’s scream. The orgasms lasted for about ten seconds and were all captured on camera.

They collapsed and panted, cum dripping out of their mouths and their spent cocks twitching and dribbling cum under the stares of everyone who gathered around to watch the show. 

"U-Uhhnnnnn..." Kyle moaned softly and Sigmund crouched to pet his hair.

"Good boy, Kyle. Are you ready for the others?" He asked. Kyle nodded, noticing the tens of eyes staring hungrily at him. He smiled and lifted his ass into the air. Spreading his cheeks, he revealed his puckered hole and asked, "Who's first?"


	5. ChumChum/Yo and Fanboy/Kyle Voodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fankyle chumyo SAY IT WITH ME!

Yo so badly wanted to express her love to Chum Chum in an intimate way, but Fanboy got in the way every time. It got frustrating, but instead of getting rid of her enemy, Yo ordered a voodoo doll online, custom made to match Chum Chum’s likeness. As soon as it arrived in the mail, she cheered. She carried the velvet box upstairs to her room and opened it. It looked exactly like her precious crush, from the dark brown hair to the orange costume! She squirmed and grew hot, just thinking about what she planned to do with it.

She picked up her phone and dialed Kyle’s number. He answered, “Did you get it?”

Yo laughed and hugged it to her chest. “Yeah! Did you get yours?” Kyle had ordered a custom one of Fanboy to use similarly.

“I did. Tomorrow will be quite interesting.” 

The next day, they brought the dolls to school and hid them in their desks. When the door opened to reveal Chum Chum, Yo’s heart soared, and her girlhood trembled. Twenty minutes into class, she took the doll out of her desk and gently stroked its crotch with her pointed finger. Across the room, Chum Chum gasped and jumped in his seat.

Fanboy stared at his red-faced best friend. “You okay there?”

“I’m f-fine!” Chum Chum lied, the sensation between his legs warm and strange. Yo giggled under her breath and palmed the doll’s crotch, rubbing her thumb in slow circles over the center where its rod would be. Chum Chum held back a moan and stared in horror at the small tent rising between his legs. It felt like someone was massaging his pelvis! He whimpered and tried to push the hardness back down, but it sprang back up.

Yo licked her lips and rubbed even harder, not stopping until she heard Chum Chum audibly moan and slumped in his seat. She’d made him cum! Yo sighed and grew damp in her panties. That was so hot.

Fanboy was very confused until he saw his friend’s pulsing bulge. Was Chum Chum aroused? He blushed and felt a stirring between his own legs and panicked.

Yo cocked a brow, and then she saw Kyle a seat ahead of her, stroking the crotch of a Fanboy voodoo doll. 

Fanboy yelped and tucked his hands in between his legs. His member fattened up at the invisible fingers stroking it and promptly came moments later, releasing a few small spurts of ejaculation in his costume. Fanboy’s forehead hit his desk as he shuddered weakly.  
Kyle hardened in his pants at the sight of his secret crush cumming like that, and he gave the doll a tight squeeze by accident.

“FFFFff. M-Mr. Mufflin? Can I be excused?”

“Me too?”

The teacher gave the okay, and Fanboy sprinted out of the room with Chum Chum right behind him. Kyle and Yo followed after them, hiding the dolls behind their backs. They felt proud, giving their crushes their first orgasms. It made sense seeing how they came so fast.

That night, Kyle got to work. He made a magic screen that showed the inside of Fanboy’s house. He could see Fanboy fast asleep, but sleeping on top of his blankets instead of below. Smiling sneakily, Kyle took the doll and slowly removed its clothes. Fanboy miraculously didn’t wake up, and Kyle stripped him naked. Then, the wizard touched the tip of his tongue to the doll’s crotch.

Fanboy woke up immediately and gasped into the cold night air as a wet warm sensation graced his privates. Kyle grinned to himself and flicked the area with his tongue, wetting the fabric with his saliva. Fanboy bit his fist to keep from crying out as those weird feelings took over again. Now he could see his rod harden and stand straight up. He stared and grabbed it, trying to figure out what was making it do this.

Now, Kyle began to suck on the doll’s crotch, giving special attention there. Fanboy threw his head back and moaned quietly. Watching, Kyle jerked himself to his writhing crush. Fanboy tried to hold back, but couldn’t help bucking his hips into the air and fall into the spell of pleasure. 

In her room, Yo was spying on sleeping Chum Chum through a camera. She didn’t use the doll yet and pleasured herself until she was dripping wet with want. She sighed and held up the doll. How she wanted Chum Chum to cum inside her. She wanted to ride him until he screamed and for Fanboy to watch while Kyle fucked him. She blushed, her lids lowering as she eyed the doll. This would have to do for now.

She gently removed its clothes, used her tongue to gently pleasure the secret holder, causing Chum Chum to wake up confused and naked. He stared at his penis as it rose from its limp form to a hard pointy rod. “F-F-Fanboy? It’s happening again!”

Fanboy gasped when he found out that his friend was awake and going through the same thing. “D-Don’t worry, Chum Chum,” he panted as Kyle’s foreign movements quickened. “I-It’ll be over soon, I think. Come here.” Chum Chum hopped into his arms, and the naked males moaned together.

Kyle and Yo watched them embrace with open mouths. They sped up, and their crushes both moaned, their rods touching and nuzzling each other, which made things even hotter for their secret audience. It took a little longer than earlier, but Fanboy and Chum Chum finally burst onto one another, their hot, sticky sperm smearing between them as they wailed with amazing pleasure. Yo moaned as she also hit her peak and gushed into her hand. Kyle followed suit and sprayed his load and moaned Fanboy’s name. Then they fell back onto their beds, breathless.

Kyle and Yo swore to leave 5-star reviews for those dolls.


	6. Fanboy/Yo/Everyone prank master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by anon! I got a beta writer! :D :D :D U.U Big Mic-thankies for all the kudos!

Yo loved to humiliate Fanboy on Prank Day, to embarrass him in the most painful ways in front of everybody. Last year was her first and best yet experience! She wanted to own him again, and with Prank Day arriving shortly, it was inevitable. What Yo didn’t know was that Fanboy was still angry over last year and was prepared to show her who the real prank master was once and for all.

Up in the Fanlair, Fanboy carefully went over his plan with Chum Chum, pacing back and forth in the living room in front of the TV. “Rope?”

“Check!” Chum Chum chirped, crossing out the item on a list.

“Gag?”

“Check!”

“Clothespins?”

“Check, check!" Chum Chum exclaimed. "That’s everything.”

“This is going to be great!” Fanboy cackled, rubbing his hands together like a madman. “Yo’s going to get exactly what she deserves.” Chum Chum gave him a high-five. “Good luck, Fanboy! Remember to wash off all that love juice when you’re done.”

“I will,” Fanboy promised, his face warming as he thought about what he was going to do to Yo.

The next day was Prank Day. Yo ran all the way to school and began to prank her classmates left and right. The students in the hallways ran for cover when she came skipping by. She frowned, wondering where Fanboy was. He was nowhere in sight! She checked every nook and cranny, but by the end of the day in class, she was disappointed that Fanboy had skipped school. She promised to find him, and when she did, prank him to death!

The bell rang and everyone walked out chatting and laughing. Yo stayed behind to gather her pranking gear before a gloved hand covered her mouth. She gasped as someone forced her to the ground and gagged her. She twisted, trying to see her attacker, but was knocked out seconds later.

When Yo woke up, she was tied face down on top of a desk. She tried to escape, but the ropes were too strong. She tried to call for help, but the gag in her mouth prevented her from saying anything intelligible.

“Oh, Yo,” she heard a familiar voice sigh. She stopped struggling, scared as Fanboy walked out in front of her. “You’re such a clown, you know that?” Yo was shocked. Why wasn’t he helping her? She squirmed as he came closer. “You think you’re funny pranking everyone who doesn’t want to be pranked? Let me tell you, Yo, I’m not the only one here who wants revenge.” He smiled a devilish smile and clapped his hands twice, causing the lights to flicker on.

Before them on a separate desk was a volume of sex toys. She gasped into the gag, her eyes popping. They ranged from small to large, colorful and with her classmates' names written on them. “MMMPH!” Yo tried to plead with Fanboy. A trickle of spit ran down her chin.

“What was that?” Fanboy leaned in smirking. “You deserve this? I think you’re right, Yo.” He walked behind Yo and lifted her skirt before landing a solid slap on her behind. Yo jumped and shrieked into the gag, beyond embarrassed. She felt tears in her eyes as he smacked her again, but harder. “How about one spank for every prank you’ve pulled?”

Yo yelped, shaking her head as best as she could. Fanboy laughed. “You’re right. We would be here forever. How about every prank you pulled on me? You must have counted,” he paused and yanked her head back by her pigtails, “because I sure have.” Yo whimpered as her panties were ripped apart, exposing her behind and virgin pussy. How could Fanboy do this to her? How could he?

“Let’s start,” Fanboy began to spank her. “Count them, Yo.”

Yo swallowed and obeyed. “Whuh!”

Smack. “Ooh!” Smack. “Ree…” SMACK. “AHH! THO-OUR!” SMACK! “Th-THIVE!”

Yo stayed strong and continued counting until the last smack to her sore rump. “THIFTY-THIVE!”

Fanboy grabbed two fistfuls of her rump and rubbed them with his thumbs. “Good girl,” he snickered before giving one last playful swat to her right cheek. “You’re doing so well.”

Angry and humiliated, Yo kicked back with her legs, but Fanboy merely stepped between them, pressing his clothed crotch against her nethers. Yo gasped at the feeling, of Fanboy’s hardness poking her. “Oh, you dirty girl,” Fanboy giggled, blushing warmly. “I can’t wait to prank you all the way.”

Yo’s eyes widened and she yelled out behind her gag.

“Be patient,” Fanboy smirked knowingly before walking in front of her to the lineup of sex toys. “Any preferences? Duke? Chris?”

Yo glared at him and said nothing. Fanboy shrugged. “Okay. These were meant to prepare you, but...” He paused, waiting for Yo’s reaction, but she just continued to glare seething at him. “I’m first then!” He smiled and took her face in his hands. “When I’m pounding you senseless, I want you to think about every prank you pulled on me.”

There was no way out of it. Yo just looked away and tried to ignore her own arousal when Fanboy released her face.

“Now, which hole?” Fanboy teasingly dragged his finger up and down the space between Yo’s entrances, causing her to hiss and twitch her hips. “I’d hate to hurt you, even though you’ve hurt me a whole bunch of times.” Fanboy spat on her pussy and commenced to lap at it like a treat. Yo shrieked at the feeling of his warm tongue. She arched, pulling at the ropes as her arousal grew.

“You like that?” Fanboy moaned into her entrance, eating her out furiously. He palmed his crotch for relief. “Uhn, you taste good, you dirty little girl.”

Yo flushed with shame and humiliation. She couldn’t believe Fanboy was dragging her down so low. Each flick of his tongue, every rub, and caress, was too much. She wanted to cum, but as soon as she was close, he drew away panting. Yo gasped for air and bucked her hips backs without thinking. Fanboy giggled and gave her pussy another lap, then another, then another, pausing between each to listen to her desperate cries. When Yo was sweating and dripping like crazy, Fanboy pushed down his underwear and unzipped himself. He proceeded to drape himself over her body and lightly hump.

The feeling was unexplainable. Yo moaned as Fanboy humped her. She wanted him, and it was the worst.

Without warning, Fanboy plunged his virgin cock into her tight entrance. Yo let out a cry as she was filled. Fanboy hissed, biting her neck and ears as he rutted and moaned, “W-When I cum, I want you to admit that I-I’m the prank master.”

Yo shook her head. She wasn’t giving that up! Fanboy noticed her refusal and sneered, thrusting harder. “I’ll let YOU cum,” he added, and Yo groaned, shaking her head weakly. Fanboy just grinned. “Fine!”

He yanked himself out of her, and without warning, shoved his cock into her asshole instead.

Fanboy came hard, releasing all of his white hot, sticky seed deep inside the girl as he bottomed out, his tight little balls resting against her. “’Uuuhhnn, yeah! Yo, yeah…yeah…!” He pumped her full, moaning and sighing as he rode out his orgasm before gently pulling out. Before his cum could escape, Fanboy plugged her up with a sex plug. Yo was left twitching and panting for more, her hips instinctively lifting in offering for her enemy. Fanboy smirked and gave her bright-red behind a playfully slap, enjoying the way it bounced. Her pussy leaked its wetness, begging for his cock, but Fanboy had already given all he could.

Fanboy faked a yawn and stretched before pulling back up his underwear. “Well, that was a fun prank day! I’d help you out, Yo, but I’ve got to go home and tell Chum Chum all about the prank I pulled on you.”

Yo growled pathetically, on the cusp of cumming but unable to unless her clit was caressed. “Hm, it would be a shame just to leave you here like this.” He tapped his chin. “Oh, I know what to do!”

Before she knew it, Yo was stripped naked, on her hands and knees on the cold floor, still gagged, but now with a collar and the rope acting as a leash. Fanboy smiled at her, eyeing the clothespins on her supple nipples. “Wow, you are so pathetic, Yo,” he tittered and tugged on the leash. “Come on. We’re going for a walk.”

Yo obeyed and ducked her head as he led her down the empty hall like a dog. Tears streamed down her face as she felt the plug in her butt move as she did. The hot feeling of Fanboy’s cum inside her both aroused and disgusted her. She should be standing up for herself, but instead, she was letting Fanboy take complete ownership of her.

Wanting some control in this situation, she reached back and began to touch herself, but Fanboy gave the leash a ferocious yank to stop that from happening.

Yo whined desperately as her hungry dent ached with need. “Please, just let me cum,” she tried to say, but Fanboy just smiled.

“Later. For now, it’s time to show everyone exactly what you are.”

Yo whimpered as they neared the exit. Out they went into the sunshine. Everyone was either playing or talking, but they all stopped dead when they saw Yo, red and naked and desperately aroused. Everything from her clothes-pinned breasts to her plugged asshole to her dripping pussy was on display for the world to see. Fanboy grinned proudly and waved over their classmates, who were curious.

Yo shut her eyes, tears streaming down her face. Instead of helping, they all began to laugh, point, and jeer, much to Yo’s dismay. Kyle knelt down next to her and tweaked her nipple, causing her to shiver. A string of her juices leaked from her entrance to the asphalt. The boys all leered with arousal, and Fanboy gave a thumbs-up.

“Have at her. Except for the pussy, it doesn’t get to cum until I say so,” Fanboy instructed. Yo gasped around her gag, only for it to be removed and replaced by Duke’s cock. Cheech and Mike unsheathed themselves and Yo had no choice but to take one in each hand and jerk them like no tomorrow. If this meant Fanboy would allow her to cum, then so be it. The boys groaned with pleasure as she worked their young cocks, pumping hard and fast.

Yo felt a tug at her back entrance and flinched. Kyle was removing the plug and allowing Fanboy’s cum to escape and splatter wetly against the ground. There were several groans of disgust and amused laughs at that but Kyle didn’t mind the sloppy seconds, because he plunged his wizard dick right into her behind and thrusted like crazy. Yo’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt dizzy with humiliation as she was used like a toy, but her pussy still spasmed with need. Suddenly, she felt a sting in her asshole, which she realized was Fankylechum forcing his way in alongside Kyle. She felt that there was no way they both could fit, but she was proven wrong. Fankylechum heaved and bottomed out inside her.

Cheech and Mike’s cocks exploded, raining down semen onto Yo’s red, sweaty face. She jerked them through the pleasure, and the boys moaned with satisfaction. At the same time, the boys at her back entrance erupted as well, refilling her anus with sperm.

This went on for hours. When a boy released his seed onto her, he would wait until aroused again and the cycle would repeat. By the time the last boy came into Yo’s ass, the sun was setting. Yo groaned and choked, cheek resting on the ground, her ass high in the air with her nethers on display. She was filled with cum, covered in it, as she had brought each of her male classmates to completion over three times each. Her throat was sore, clogged with cum, and her poor asshole was stretched and covered in white. Only her poor pussy, which had leaked all the while onto the ground and down her shaking legs, was left untouched and unsatisfied.

Only Fanboy remained, sitting casually on the steps and watching the shameful display as he palmed his exposed, twitching sex. He’d held off while his classmates had their way with his slave, wanting to save the best for last. When the last person finally left the area, Fanboy kneeled in front of Yo, his crotch level with her face.

“Did you have fun?” He asked smugly, stroking long and hard. Yo just panted, her mind broken. “I had fun too. Think you can get me off?” He steadied his penis and released his hand, leaving it alone for her use. “If you can do that, I’ll let you cum.”

Yo’s eyes slowly opened half-lidded. She stared dizzily at his cock, her ticket to peaking, and tried to give it a small lick, but Fanboy pulled away at the last second. “On second thought, you don’t deserve to put your nasty mouth on me. Not after you just sucked off all our friends.” He shook his head mockingly as she tried to protest. “Dirty girl.” His member bobbed. “You've been used by everyone, haven’t they? Do you feel their cum inside you? Down your throat? In your butt?” He walked his fingers up his own dick and began to stroke it again. He panted, “I’ll bet you loved to feel all those dicks in you. You’re a total cumslut! That pussy, though, that’s mine. Understand?”

Fanboy stood, walked behind Yo, and mounted her. Yo cried out in relief as his hard, warm, thick cock filled her up, stretching her walls. Her desperate pussy squeezed him hard as if to keep him from leaving. Fanboy grinned and gave some teasing thrusts. “I own this pussy. It’s mine, not yours. Only I can touch it, please it, and use it. Understand?” Yo moaned in agreement, too dazed to think straight. She just wanted him to fuck her to orgasm. "Now one last thing."

Utterly depraved, Yo could only moan.

“Say I’m the prank master, Yo,” Fanboy whispered in her ear as his thrusts grew faster and rougher. “Say it.” Oh, she wasn’t going to last long. Not with the way Fanboy was playing with her, and not when he reached down to touch her clit.

“Y-Y-You…You’re the prank master!” Yo wailed as she finally came, clamping down hard on Fanboy’s developing cock and spasming with pleasure. “OH! Oh, YES! YES! YES!!!” Fanboy thrust all the way through her orgasm, cumming hard and filling her with his seed. She moaned crazily at the feeling and bucked her hips back, wanting him deeper and deeper. White flashed before her eyes as every single nerve ending in her body sang in pleasure. It was the best feeling she’d ever experienced in her life.

Yo collapsed face down onto the ground, used, abused, spent, and relieved that the prank master had finally allowed her to cum. Fanboy slipped out of her and collapsed on the steps, spent and satisfied. “Good girl,” he panted, his member twitching. “Good girl. I can't believe how good that felt.”

Yo knew her place had changed when she looked up to see Fanboy tucking his penis away. She was his. 


	7. Lenny/Boog/Fanboy/ChumChum PLUG IT UP and thirst lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beta writer! lol UWU thank you, I needed this!
> 
> REQUESTS OPENED!

Lenny impatiently tapped his fingers against the register as his costumer carefully counted out their change. It’d been a long day so far at the Frosty Mart, and Lenny was itching for it to end.

“Uh, Lenny, it’s been forty seconds since I clocked in,” Boog called from the Chimp Chomp machine. “Why are my hands not wrapped in hot towels?” The teen in question sighed and bid the customer a good day before turning to Boog.

“Wrap your own hands, Boog. I’m going on my fifteen-minute break,” Lenny answered tiredly. Before he could leave, an intense vibration nearly caused his knees to buckle. He clutched the countertop to keep his balance as the plug in his ass buzzed to life. Boog watched with a smirk, remote in hand.

“What was that?” Boog asked in a deep seductive tone. Lenny trembled, sweat trickling down his temples. The large teen tucked the remote in his pocket and strutted over to his flustered associate. “Tut tut. Five hours in and you still won’t listen.”

Lenny shook his head, pushing down the eager tent between his legs that’d risen hours ago. “Boog,” he whined. “I can’t work like this. We’ll get in trouble!”

“You don’t have to work,” Boog shushed, pressing his chest against the smaller male’s. “Just relax and let me handle things.”

“Boog,” Lenny tried, pressing his thighs together as the larger teen pushed him to lie against the countertop. Boog ignored his coworker’s protests as he unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down. Lenny covered his face, now half-naked in plain sight for any customer to walk in and see. “Boog, we can’t!”

Boog sighed and ground his hips against Lenny’s just as the doors dinged open. He turned and smiled darkly at the two costumed boys who were entering the store with desperate looks on their faces. Their arms were covering their crotches. Lenny rolled his eyes but Boog continued to ignore him and gestured the two forward. They obeyed and dropped to their hands and knees like they’d been taught to crawl the rest of the way.

Boog ordered Lenny to stand next to him and observe their prey before pressing a button on the remote again. This time, Fanboy and Chum Chum let out quiet sounds of arousal, the matching plugs planted inside their rumps vibrating furiously. Fanboy gushed and ducked his head as Boog went to the highest setting. Chum Chum whimpered. Lenny’s lips twitched.

“On second thought,” he reconsidered, “maybe I could use a good blow.”

“That’s the spirit! You boys came just in the nick of time! Lenny and I were about to rough it up,” Boog smirked, sliding a hand down Lenny’s back. This time, Lenny smiled at Boog’s advances.

“A-Ah! Boog!” Fanboy whispered, instinctively bucking his hips. “L-Lenny! P-Please, can we take them out now?” He and Chum Chum had been constantly aroused but unable to cum.

Boog nodded. “Sure! Come with us.” Together, they went to the backroom. Once the door was locked tight, the employees regarded the younger boys with lustful, evil grins. “Strip,” Lenny ordered. Fanboy and Chum Chum hesitated at first, they always did, but when Boog punched his fists together, they had no choice.

Chum Chum went first as instructed, slipping off his shoes and kicking them aside. Fanboy followed closely behind, removing his gloves and shoes before peeling off his leotard to reveal his pale, soft body. Boog licked his lips and focused his attention on Fanboy’s poor crotch, which was rife with faded bite marks and hickeys. Lower still was Fanboy’s member encapsulated in a tiny prison, a cage with a keyhole, preventing it from erecting. Lenny smirked. That had been his idea. Fanboy locked eyes with him and smiled seductively. Chum Chum wore a replica of the same cage, locked, and he too smiled at Lenny with lust in his eyes.

Boog palmed the front of his crotch and undid his belt. Fanboy’s eyes widened with anticipation, the soft blush on his cheeks darkening as Boog pulled out his sizable rod and stroked it. Lenny did the same and the two younger boys drooled at the sight, their own members trying to grow in the cages.

“It’s so big,” Fanboy squeaked. Chum Chum clutched at his best friend and panted happily in agreement. “So so so big!” he agreed. Lenny coughed into his hand, and the boys complimented him with the same sincerity.

“You boys thirsty?” Boog teased, enjoying the way they were staring. Lenny laughed as Fanboy and Chum Chum nodded eagerly, awaiting their masters’ permission. “They’re parched,” he commented and they nodded harder in agreement. Fanboy had hearts in his eyes and Chum Chum was drooling.

“Alright then, work for your drink!” Boog ordered, and the boys leaped forward. First, they approached Lenny. He was their favorite. Fanboy smiled lustily at the black teen and gave the head of his dick a teasing little lick while Chum Chum played with his balls. Boog watched enviously as Fanboy pressed a kiss to the hard, smooth surface before taking it into his mouth and suckling gently.

Lenny groaned and rested a hand on Fanboy’s head, guiding him with gentle pulls to take him deeper while Chum Chum stroked the bottom side of Lenny’s shaft. He wasn’t as big as Boog but it was still a challenge for Fanboy to take it all the way down his throat. He hummed around the shaft, nose pressing against Lenny’s pelvis as he tried to relax his throat. Chum Chum pulled back to watch his friend guzzle, squirming around the vibrator in his ass.

Fanboy was a slow learner, so Lenny grabbed him by the ears and began to lightly thrust into the wet, tight heated confines of Fanboy’s mouth. The younger male hardly minded the use of force, even when those hips sped up as the pleasure increased. Boog stroked himself to the sight. “You like that, Lenny?” He smirked. “You like screwing that tight-ass mouth?”

Lenny didn’t answer, but after a few aggressive thrusts, he withdrew from the boy’s mouth. “I was getting close,” he panted. “It’s your turn now.”

Boog put his arms behind his head as Fanboy swayed on over with his mouth open and tongue out. Chum Chum eagerly latched onto Lenny’s cock and peppered it with kisses. “I missed you, Lenny,” he giggled, making his touch feather-light to keep Lenny on the edge.

Fanboy sat on his knees, arching his back as the vibrator buzzed and stimulated him. His poor member pulsed in its cage, wanting to be free. Boog winked, and Fanboy gulped at the enormous task before him before taking it into his hands. It was huge, hard, and hot, and it throbbed in Fanboy’s fingers, which couldn’t even reach all the way around.

“Lick it, slut,” Boog ordered. Fanboy stuck out his tongue and gave the tip a tiny lap. He savored the precum that was beading at the tip before attempting to take it into his mouth. Boog was impatient and grabbed the back of Fanboy’s head and yanked him forward. Fanboy’s gasp was muffled as the rod was forced down his throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to see stars. Boog was relentless, thrusting harder, and harder down the boy’s gullet until he felt close. Feeling close as well, Lenny shoved Chum Chum to the floor. Boog did the same to Fanboy and they both aimed their pulsing dicks at the two breathless boys.

Boog and Lenny came hard, erupting their sperm onto the awaiting boys below. Fanboy closed his eyes and opened his mouth to catch some of the seed, and Chum Chum did the same. Lenny moaned at the sharpness of his release, jerking himself through the pleasure as his dick spewed more and more. Boog grunted and rubbed his cock all over Fanboy’s face, spreading his cum around every inch of it. Fanboy gave it eager licks, moaning.

“Can we take them out now?” Chum Chum asked breathlessly. Lenny smirked. He loved seeing his semen marking those two.

“Turn around,” Boog instructed. The boys obeyed, putting a hand on each other’s backs and arching to show off their supple rumps. They removed each other’s plugs simultaneously and felt immediate relief, even as their poor open holes clenched. “Go home. When you get there,” Lenny handed Chum Chum a key, “get each other off.”

“Yes, Masters!” They both exclaimed, picking up their costumes and walking out of the room, still naked and covered in cum. They walked past Kyle and waved and smiled at his dumbfounded face before exiting the store itself.

“Now,” Lenny snickered, sliding to the floor and opening up his legs for Boog, who was still erect. “Was there something you wanted to give me, Master?” Boog smirked and spread the other teen’s legs wider apart before taking out the plug and plunging into the open tunnel.


	8. Fanboy/ChumChum PLUG IT UP and thirst Part TWO!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been reading lots of Fanboy & Chum Chum NSFW fics to make my writing better! Thank you to all the authors in the fandom for making my life easier and the anons on Instagram for giving me exposure! UWU please like or someone will sneak into your house and eat all your cereal!

Fanboy and Chum Chum didn’t care that people stared when they walked home naked from the Frosty Mart all painted with semen and aroused. It was part of their roles as slaves. In return for their services, they got free frosty freezy freezes every Monday after school, so it was worth it!

As soon as they got home, Fanboy scooped up Chum Chum and planted a kiss onto his cheek, the seed smearing between them. They were so grateful and excited that Lenny had given them the keys to their cock cages. They hadn’t been able to cum for a solid two weeks and woke up a lot with their penises struggling to grow in their confines.

“Who’s topping this time?” Fanboy asked as Chum Chum suckled on his collarbone. 

“Let’s take turns,” Chum Chum said. “I’m first!” He hopped from Fanboy’s arms and started to run upstairs, but noticed that his partner wasn’t following. “Fanboy?”

Chum Chum turned and saw Fanboy pressing himself against the circle window that showed the town down below. The younger male could hardly believe it. Fanboy sighed hotly and ran a tongue over his lips. The glass felt cool against his steamy body as he lifted his hips in offering, his wet open tunnel on display. Chum Chum was entranced by the sight of his best friend presenting himself like that. They’d just walked around town naked, but this felt even dirtier: Fanboy openly whoring himself out for anyone to see.

With a sultry grin, Fanboy looked back at Chum Chum over his shoulder and gave a showy little bounce. “Well? I’m waiting, buddy." Chum Chum’s eyes hungrily followed the rise and fall of Fanboy’s rump.

“In front of the window? What if someone sees?” Chum Chum asked. They’d never been sexual outside closed doors, not like this.

Fanboy lifted a hand to spread his cheeks. “That’s the idea.”

Chum Chum shuddered. His friend was turning out be an exhibitionist, and he found that he didn’t mind! He rushed over and mounted his friend, sliding his penis between the mounds like he was steaking a claim. “You’re so eager,” Fanboy panted, thrusting his hips back. “Well don’t hold back!” He looked down at the street where befuddled members of the community were still confused over the heroes’ nudity. “Show everyone,” He pressed his cheek against the glass, smearing Boog and Lenny’s seed against it and tried to relax as he felt the tip nudge his opening, "what I am."

Chum Chum slid his hands up and down Fanboy’s pale, smooth backside and fondled his tight little balls. He loved touching his friend like this, it felt special and intimate. Foreplay didn’t last very long this time, since Boog and Lenny had kept their poor rods locked up.

Chum Chum juggled the key in his hand with an exciting pant and unlocked Fanboy’s cage first, then his own. Their freed members grew erect instantly, drooling, and pulsing for attention. Fanboy sighed with relief but resisted the urge to cum as Chum Chum speared Fanboy all the way to the hilt without another word. It was a quick deep movement that hit Fanboy’s prostrate and unseated his last sense of rationale, and he practically melted against the glass. His best friend’s penis wasn’t huge, but neither was he, and it felt amazing.

“Y-You feel ssso good,” Chum Chum groaned, giving a few short thrusts before peaking. He hugged Fanboy’s hips and pressed his face to the curve of his spine. Fanboy shuddered at the warm wet feeling of semen spilling into his confines, and his cock gave a strong twitch, painting the window white with long streaks. He moaned and thrust his hips against the glass, but it wasn’t enough to fully satisfy that eager rod.

“M-My t-turn?” He asked with hope, and he felt Chum Chum nod against his back. Fanboy cheered and turned to mount his tired friend from behind, laying him down with care and entering his body with a gentle thrust. He too finished quickly, giving about 5 thrusts before cumming. “O-O-oohhh…Chum…Chum…” he moaned, collapsing atop his spent friend and relishing in the afterglow. “Nnnn…”

“…Feel good?” Chum Chum asked, and Fanboy responded with a soft kiss on the forehead.

“It always does. And it’s a good thing we’re stretching out. Soon, we’ll be able to fit Lenny and Boog in!”

The boys sighed happily and fell asleep right there on the floor.


	9. Fanboy/Kyle Closet Impreg!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my new beta writer for helping me UwU you are a gem sweetie! please leave kudos or I'll be sad and cry!

“Oh, K-K-Kyle!” Fanboy whimpered in time with every thrust the wizard gave. They were in the broom closet and Kyle was ferociously fucking the other boy from behind, panting and grunting like a wild animal. Fanboy was forced to face down onto the floor, his hips pulled back by his classmate's hands. The sound of skin slapping skin reverberated in the small space, and the sting of Kyle’s ridged member caused Fanboy to turn red and feel sick to his stomach. He was confused by his friend's behavior, luring him to a closet during recess before confessing his love, crushing their lips together, and taking him for himself. It all happened so quickly that Fanboy hardly had time to protest, not even when Kyle tore the back of his costume and palmed his rear. It was strange and unfamiliar, and Fanboy was almost scared when Kyle inserted a slender finger into his hole. 

“W-Wait Kyle!” Fanboy gasped, clutching the other male’s hand in his own. “What are you doing!?” Part of him trusted Kyle wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, but another part wanted to run. This wasn't normal.

Kyle licked a stripe up the human’s nape and whispered in his ear. “I’m in heat but there isn’t a single witch in this town. You, human, will have to do.” Fanboy hissed as Kyle's teeth sank into his fragile neck, a practice whereas a wizard would pierce the glands of a witch.

“D-D-Do what? Is this some sort of magic trick?” Fanboy whimpered as the finger tugged inside him, and his question was answered when Kyle nudged his moist tip against his entrance.

“Yes,” said Kyle, and he thrust. That’s why Fanboy was getting screwed like a dog against his will, his body was caressed and fondled. Despite his deep embarrassment and shame, there was still a pleasure building inside him. His floppy penis stiffened as the one inside him brushed against his prostate. Fanboy arched his back and gushed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, but he tried to anyway to figure out what Kyle meant despite the distracting feeling.

“Whhha-aaAH! What d-do you meaaaan?” He squeaked as the pace quickened. “I don’t understand!” The pleasure was building, his penis felt tingly and strange. Kyle didn’t answer. He wrapped his arms around Fanboy’s waist and buried his face in his neck. Fanboy’s insides were warm, wet, and tight. Kyle hadn’t expected sex with a human, which was considered taboo by the wizarding community, would feel so good.

“A-After this,” Kyle panted, moving a hand down to rest on Fanboy’s pale, sweaty abdomen, “I will take you home to birth my young. The process shouldn’t take much longer than a few weeks, but I want you in my care just in case.”

Fanboy moaned, his forehead resting against the floor as his member betrayed him and became fully aroused. Kyle’s movements distracted him from Kyle’s words. Still, he questioned. “W-What do you meaaaah!” Kyle grabbed his hips and shoved himself as deep as possible, which sent Fanboy into his first orgasm. His member jutted and throbbed as the unexpected pleasure coursed through his veins. Kyle’s knot expanded just as he pushed the rest inside, and sent rope after rope of magical potent semen into Fanboy to bloom. He let out one last groan as he felt Fanboy tremble beneath him. He delivered the last of his seed and kissed an oblivious Fanboy’s temple.

“You may be a human, but you’ll make a fine mother,” Kyle whispered, but Fanboy had fallen unconscious, unaware of the young growing inside him.


	10. Face Eating Aliens From Planet X Part Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanboy finally gets a reward for all his hard work! Yayyyy! UwU

Clapping twice, Yo activated the light in her room to reveal herself and a group of friends sitting naked in a circle, cross-legged and tittering. Fanboy sat on his haunches in the of said circle, utterly debauched. He too was naked, draped in a thin sheen of sweat, his member straining in its locked cage. He panted softly, tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth as he stared at the carpet. He wasn’t allowed to make eye contact with any of his mistresses until instructed to.

“Fanboy?” Yo’s voice held a note of arousal and more than a syncope of amusement. “Look at me.”

Fanboy lifted his head and shuddered. She stood, towering over the male. He stared directly into her eyes, despite her naked pussy situated inches away from his face. Lupe watched, palming her member, and the rest of the girls began to stimulate themselves for what was to come.

“What do you say?” Yo asked sweetly, clasping her hands behind her back and arching to push out her chest.

Fanboy swallowed, dry-mouthed, and answered. “Th-Thank you…” he trailed off, blushing warmly.

Yo moved her hand to caress his scorching cheek. “You’re very lucky, aren’t you?”

Fanboy swallowed again, his member pulsing in its cage. “Y-Yes, Yo. I-I’m honored to serve you.”

Yo smiled wider, stepped back, and held out her hand. “You’ve been so well behaved for the last few weeks, I think it’s time for a reward.” Nancy dropped a small silver key into Yo’s awaiting hand. Fanboy shifted excitedly but kept his face neutral as Yo sauntered over, beckoning him to stand with a come hither trigger.

Fanboy obeyed and licked his lips as Yo unlocked the clasp holding the cage in place before sliding the whole thing off without looking away from his eyes. Fanboy breathed a deep sigh of relief as the offending cage was tossed away, leaving his penis bare and free. Yo bit her bottom lip and pressed a hand against her slave’s slim hip, gently rubbing the area. The touch was unexpected because none of the girls had shown interest in treating him decently or gently. Fanboy shuddered as her hand trailed down and she traced her finger down his soft thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze before retreating back up his body with both hands.

He tensed, expecting a knee to his testes, but instead, Yo gently pushed him to sit on the edge of her bed. Fanboy held back an exclamation of surprise as his sore rear landed against the soft plush of her blankets, soothing his red skin. He’d been spanked for hours that day, tied face down on the asphalt ground on the playground as each girl took a turn swatting his supple ass. Some girls even broke the skin with their sharp fingernails, leaving long scratches streaking across his cheeks, but despite the pain and humiliation, Fanboy was ordered to beg for more. His penis betrayed him, drooling concealed while its owner was hit repeatedly. Halfway through, Marsha began to fuck his throat with a dildo. She knelt down beside him and shoved it in his gaping mouth while Yo filmed the whole scene for publicizing this shameful display online.

He gulped and gripped the bedsheets, shifting as Yo slid her hands beneath him to cup a soft cheek in each hand, kneading them softly. “Oooh,” she cooed, her lip trembling with sympathy. “Your butt must be so so sore, hm?” Fanboy nodded, wincing as the pads of her fingers rubbed against the deeper cuts.

“Y-Yes, Yo. It is.”

“But you understand why we had to do it,” Yo reminded him, shaking her head. “You were a naughty boy at Boog’s house, weren’t you?”

Fanboy hung his head and whimpered. The gang-bang at Boog’s house was something he’d rather forget. Him in a small, semi-dark room, being mercilessly fucked in both holes, made to pleasure an endless line of dicks that rubbed and poked at him without a moment to breathe before bathing him with ropes of cum. He’d passed out at the four-hour mark unable to handle the session both physically and mentally, but the participators fucked on anyway.

Yo rubbed his back soothingly. “I think we were a little too rough on you, weren’t we?” Fanboy buried his face in her chest, whimpering incoherently. He’s never been so humiliated or felt so used as he did that day. When he’d finally been thrown out of Boog’s house naked and ruined, the girls had to drag him back home to a disgusted Chum Chum, who grilled him for letting everyone use him like a toy. Fanboy couldn’t explain it, but deep down, part of him craved the pain, the humiliation, the shame, and he could never let Chum Chum know.

“In that case, you really do deserve a treat. Girls?”

Fanboy gasped when Yo pushed him to lie on his back, his lower half hanging off the bed. He tried to scoot up, but Yo sat on his chest, legs splayed revealing her damp privates. Fanboy swallowed and lifted his head, but she pushed him back and smiled. “No need,” she assured, lowering her hips onto his red face and grinding gently. Fanboy moaned into her warm folds, his member twitching with interest. Despite how awful Yo’s treatment of him was, Fanboy didn’t feel an urge to run away from this situation, only to endure and please her. He was her slave, after all.

Instead of the usual mockery, the rest of the girls hummed arduous sighs and knelt beside the bed, three on either side of Fanboy’s legs. They’d grown to like their slave, however annoying and stupid he was, he did his best to please them.

Francine licked her lips, her eyes falling half-lidded as she observed his plumping member. Fanboy was a really good slave, despite fainting in the middle of the last session. He did what he was told without question, no matter how depraved and humiliating, no matter if the pleasure was reciprocated, which it usually wasn’t. Fanboy was blue-balled most often, cumming only in his sleep because he’d been forbidden to touch his penis for any sexual gratification. The last time he’d orgasmed due to direct contact with his penis had been the night of the sleepover, when he’d been shamed, fucked, and humped a pillow. Ever since then, he’d cum from prostate stimulation. In a sense, he didn’t own his penis, the girls did, but he at least deserved this.

Francine brushed her fingers around his smooth shaft, giggling when he jumped at her foreign touch. The girls all tittered and whispered amongst themselves, deciding to watch instead of jumping in right away.

Francine teased that rod, tapping the base and circling her pointer finger around the engorging head. Fanboy whimpered softly into Yo’s privates, causing her to sigh and swivel her hips. She loved to dominate her slave, watch his masked expressions and his heated body respond to her actions. Taking his hand, Yo pressed it to her chest, smirking as his trembling fingers gave the mound a gentle squeeze. Fanboy’s eyes widened at the unexpected move of Yo taking his opposite hand and placing it on her other breast. Fanboy shuddered and eagerly kneaded her flesh. He’d never touched a girl’s tits before and his cock hardened fully.

Francine danced her fingers around the small slit in the center of his head. Finally, she wrapped her whole hand around the center of his shaft before slowly sliding up and down, the friction stimulating his sensitive nerves.

Fanboy yelped into Yo’s pussy, trying hard to please her with his tongue while being toyed with down there. He was certain someone was about to bite down on his vulnerable cock, or maybe punch his balls, but nothing like that happened. Instead, a second hand cupped his vulnerable balls and gently fondled, while a third hand stroked the head with a single finger Fanboy moaned excitedly.

The girls were actually pleasuring him! They’d never touched his penis before. In fact, it’d only been ever forcefully milked by aggressive, rough males which left the appendage chaffed and sore for days. The girls were slow and sensual, kneading daintily at all the right places. When the soft wet warmth of a tongue graced his tip, Fanboy was sure he was dreaming. The wet muscle flicked his sensitive flesh before another joined in, then another and another.

Yo came with a hum, expelling her juices into and around Fanboy’s mouth. It felt incredible. If Fanboy was good at anything, it was oral. She panted and lifted her hips from his red face. “Sit up,” she whispered, helping him with a hand behind his back. Dazed, Fanboy obeyed, and his eyes popped.

Fanboy couldn’t believe what he was seeing: Nancy, Cher, and Lupe on the left side of his cock and Francine, Marsha, and Yo (joining in) on the right bathing the overly sensitive shaft with their warm wet tongues flicking and stroking and moaning arduously. He gaped, squirmed, eyes rolling to the back of his head with pure dripping arousal. It wouldn’t be long before he orgasmed. It’d been almost three weeks since his last and these girls were pleasing him relentlessly.

His prediction was correct. Yo gave one last kiss to the head and took it into her mouth to suck hard. Fanboy threw his head back, jaw-dropping as he burst without warning, balls tightening against his body, and semen erupting from his tip right into Yo’s mouth. All he could see was white, hear nothing, freefalling. He let out a shrill cry at the intensity of his release, bucking his hips and convulsing for nearly ten seconds as the girls all continued to suck on and lick his cock. Yo closed her eyes and swallowed every drop as her slave wailed with pleasure.

Fanboy woke to find that he’d passed out and fallen back onto the bed, his spent cock twitching and dribbling the last of its reserve as he panted and shuddered. Yo smiled and climbed over Fanboy. The rest of the girls ran their soft hands up and down his chest, legs, hips, and face. He had never felt these feelings before. He felt wanted, appreciated, especially when Yo began to grind against his crotch.

“Pound me, Fanboy,” Yo whispered, rubbing herself teasingly against his tip. “Pound your mistress.”

“Y-Yes,” Fanboy choked, slamming his hips up to bury himself into her tight, willing heat.


End file.
